GetBackers Christmas Carols
by C.Queen
Summary: No carol is sacred as I rewrite them Getbacker style muhahahah
1. Here Comes Jackal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics**

**Here Comes Jackal**

Here comes Jackal!  
Here comes Jackal!  
Right to the Honky Tonk!  
Ginji and Ban and all their friends  
are not pleased at all about this  
Ban is swearing, Ginji's sweating;  
All is not merry and bright.  
Watch Ginji go chibi and hide behind Ban,  
'Cause Doctor Jackal's come tonight.

Here comes Jackal!  
Here comes Jackal!  
Right to the Honky Tonk!  
He's got a body that's filled with razors  
for cutting people up.  
Hear the store's bell jingle jangle,  
The man in black has come.  
So run away and cover your eyes,  
'Cause Doctor Jackal's come tonight.


	2. Volts' Carol

**The Chipmunk Song**

Ginji:all right you Volt members! Ready to sing your song?  
Emishi-I'll say we are!  
Sakura-Yeah! Let's sing it now!  
Ginji: Okay, Kazuki?  
-Okay  
Ginji: Okay, Mokubex?  
-Okay!  
Ginji: Okay, Shido? Shido? Shido!

Shido: OKAY!)

Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for jobs and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Emishi: Want a girl that's really hot  
Shido: Me, I want to put Midou down  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Ginji: Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, Kazuki.  
-Naturally.  
Ginji: Very good Mokubex.  
-Ahhh.  
Ginji: Ah, Shido, you were a little violent, watch it.  
Ginji: Ah, Shido. Shido. Shido!

Shido: OKAY.

Emishi: Want a girl that's really hot  
Shido: Me, I still want to put Midou down  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Ginji: Very good, boys  
Mokubex: Lets sing it again!

Emishi: Yeah, lets sing it again!  
Ginji: No, That's enough, lets not overdo it  
Sakura: What do you mean overdo it?  
Ren: We want to sing it again!  
Ginji: Now wait a minute, guys  
Jubbei: Why can't we sing it again?  
(members chatter)

Ginji: Shido, quit plotting Ban's death..Mokubex, leave your computers alone.  
Emishi will you cut that out? Boys...


	3. Midou Got Run Over By A Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics**

**Midou Got Run Over By A Reindeer**

Midou got run over by a reindeer  
Walking to his car on Christmas eve.  
You can say that Shido didn't plan it,  
But as for me and Paul, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And Ginji'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd left his smokes outside,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack,  
There were hoofprints on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back.

Midou got run over by a reindeer,  
Walking to his car on Christmas eve.  
You can say that Shido didn't plan it,  
But as for me and Paul, we believe..

Now were all so proud of Ginji,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there hiding from Jackal,  
Drinkin' coffee and kissin up to Hevn as well.

It's not Christmas without Midou.  
All the gang's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Midou got run over by a reindeer,  
Walking to his car on Christmas eve.  
You can say that Shido didn't plan it,  
But as for me and Paul, we believe.

Now the pizza is on the table  
And the coffee's going cold.  
Ban's special cup sits unused,  
Ginji doesn't quite know what to do

I've warned all my friends and neighbours.  
Better watch out for yourselves!  
They should never piss off beast masters,  
He's a man who talks to animals and can become one as well.

Midou got run over by a reindeer,

Walking to his car on Christmas eve.  
You can say that Shido didn't plan it,  
But as for me and Paul, we believe.


	4. I Saw Shido Kissing Madoka

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the CHANGED lyrics

I Saw Shido Kissing Madoka

I Saw Shido kissing Madoka,  
underneath the misletoe last night!  
He didn't see me creep,  
down the stairs to have a peek!  
They thought that I was tucked up  
in the guest room fast asleep.

Then I saw Madoka hugging Shido,  
causing him to blush bright red!  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been,  
If the others had only seen,  
Shido kissing Madoka last night!

I saw Shido kissing Madoka,  
underneath the misletoe last night!  
He didn't see me creep,  
down stairs to have a peek!  
They thought that I was tucked up  
in the guest room fast asleep!

Then I saw Shido hug Madoka,  
causing him to blush bright red!  
What a laugh it would have been  
If the others had only seen,  
Shido kissing Madoka last night,

Shido kissing Madoka last night!


	5. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics**

**Do You Hear What I Hear? **

**Said the thread master to his best friend,  
"Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the sky, Jubbei,  
Do you see what I see?  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite,  
With a tail as big as a kite."**

**Said Jubbei to the genius boy,  
"Do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the sky, Makubex,  
Do you hear what I hear?  
A song, a song high above the walls  
With a voice as big as the the sea,  
With a voice as big as the the sea."**

**Said the genius boy to the lightening king,  
"Do you know what I know?  
In your street palace, mighty king,  
Do you know what I know?  
A chance, a chance glowing in the cold--  
Let the Fortress' powers fade,  
Let the Fortress' powers fade,**

**Said the king to the people everywhere,  
"Listen to what I say!  
Pray for peace, people, everywhere,  
Listen to what I say!  
The chance, the chance, looming in the night  
It could bring us goodness and light,  
It could bring us goodness and light." **


	6. Santa Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics**

**Santa Baby**

_Santa baby, slip Shido under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Santa baby, a Ginji with eyes, so brighte  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the bishies that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo _

_Santa honey, I want Ban and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the key  
To a thread master heart  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with room for them  
Don't forget Jubbei's mine  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo _

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_


	7. Away at the Honky Tonk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics. To the tune of Away in a Manger.**

Away at the Honky Tonk

Away in a resturant, no money for a bed,  
the little GetBackers are at it again,  
The two are both broke, and out of money,  
Paul is once again, stuck hearing their pleas.

The snow is falling, Paul's patience is tried,  
Natsumi buys them dinner, protecting the guys.  
I love you, Natsumi, Ginji declares,  
and Ban swears to pay her, once again.

God bless you, Natsumi, thanks so very much  
We would starve without you, without a doubt  
So glad that we know you, our angel you are  
we'll pay all our tab before next fall.


	8. HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the CHANGED lyrics**

**HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS**

Words and Music by Johnny Marks

Have a holly jolly Christmas;

It's the best time of the year,

I don't know if there'll be snow,

but have a cup of cheer.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

And when you walk down the street,

Say hello to Volts you know and ev'ryone you meet.

Oh, no, the mistletoe hung where you can see;

Sakura waits for you;

Kiss her once for me.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see;

Sakura waits for you;

Kiss her once for me.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year.

...If the Emperor and his kings don't kill you for kissing Sakura chan that is


	9. Himiko, the Lady of Poisons

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the modified lyrics to which I do copyright as my own. Everything else belongs to somebody else and you should know that by now anyway. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

* * *

Himiko, the Lady of Poisons

**Himiko, the Lady of Poisons,  
had many vials of glass,  
and if you ever inhaled one,  
you would probably be dead. **

All of the other transporters,  
used to laugh and call her names.  
They never let poor Himiko,  
join in any dangerous games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Jackal came to say:  
"Himiko with your vials so foul,  
won't you join my team tonight?"

Then all the transporters feared her,  
as they shouted out with fear:  
"Himiko, the Lady of Poisons,  
you're pretty damn scary!"


	10. Have Yourself A Merry Little Ginji

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modifications.

Have Yourself A Merry Little Ginji

Have yourself a merry little Ginji,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
the fortress will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Ginji,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
the fortress will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself

A merry little Ginji now.


	11. Joy to The World

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics

Joy to The World

Joy to the world, the Ginji is come!  
Let Volts receive their King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and Volts sing,  
And Heaven and Volts sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and Volts sing.

Joy to the world, the Emperor reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His lightning flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.

He rules the fortress with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love


	12. Madoka's O Beast Master

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

Madoka's O Beast Master

O Beast Master, O Beast Master!  
How are thy ways so caring!  
O Beast Master, O Beast Master,  
How are thy ways so caring!

Not only in the summertime,  
But even in winter is thy prime.  
O Beast Master, O Beast Master,  
How are thy ways so caring!

O Beast Master, O Beast Master,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

For every year the Beast Master,  
Brings to us all both joy and fear.  
O Beast Master, O Beast Master,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Beast Master, O Beast Master  
Thy powers shine out brightly!  
O Beast Master, O Beast Master,  
Thy powers shine out brightly!

Each King doth hold its tiny light,  
That makes each Volt to sparkle bright.  
O Beast Master, O Beast Master,  
Thy powers shine out brightly


	13. Where Are You Himiko?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics.

Where Are You Himiko?

Where are you Himiko  
Why can't I smell you  
Why have you gone away  
Where are the poisons  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear you say

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean you're changing too

Where are you Himiko  
Do you remember  
The one you used to love  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Love is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Love is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel my love all the time

I feel you Himiko  
I know I've found you  
You never go away  
My love of Himiko  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love


End file.
